


Home

by metaphoricallylivin



Series: Earth 25: Oh, Yeah I'm An Ugly Mess [17]
Category: DCU
Genre: Family Reunions, M/M, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricallylivin/pseuds/metaphoricallylivin
Summary: Toby is back and being alive and with the people he loves makes it worth it.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> No TWs.

Toby realized summer was almost over, that it was late July and in a little over than a month school would be back. He'd wasted most of his summer in a hideout in the Balkans, working through the poison of the Lazarus pit. He hadn't thought about that fact until he was back in Gotham, half exhausted from a 10 hour flight.

 

He was home. Toby had never missed Luke’s downtown apartment more. His stuff hadn't been touch and for a few seconds Toby relished in being home. He flopped down on his bed, hugging his cat stuffed animal in his arm. The thing was 10 years old, named Giraffe after its spotted pattern, and was Toby’s favorite stuffed animal. It’s fur was soft and holding it reminded him everything was okay.

 

“I'm glad your back,” Luke’s voice sounded wet, like he was about to cry.

 

“Glad to be back,” Toby said.

 

“I never gave you your birthday present,” Luke said. “Jason and I got you something together, we were gonna give you it before. Anyways I think you'll like it.”

 

Toby sat up, watching the door as Luke left and then returned seconds later. He had a box in his arm, placing it in Toby’s arms. Toby opened it, looking at what he found.

 

It was a new suit. It was less red than he usually went with, the padding on the shoulders reminded Toby more of skateboard pads than the usual padding on suits. The jacket zipped up and wet with a pair of deep red pants, the color of blood. There was a detachable hood to it along with a brand new mask. Toby hadn't thought about being a vigilante again.

 

“I know you might want to be a normal kid after dying, but we got it made for you before,” Luke said.

 

“I want to,” Toby said, he brushed his fingers the suit. It was what he was meant to do.

 

“You'll need a new name. Athanasia became Cardinal, you were dead and she wanted to honor you,” Luke said.

 

Toby nodded.  _ She can keep the name,  _ he thought.

 

“Well I'm sure we can find you one,” Luke said.

 

Toby took out the suit, running his hands across the front. He should go talk to Tim, tell him he was alive, say that he loved him. He looked around the room, searching for his phone. He wanted to call Kon and Tim.

 

“Luke… do you know where my phone is?” Toby asked.

 

“Oh, it's in my room. I'll go grab it. Tim, Kon, Duke, and Cass are coming over in a half hour,” Luke said.

 

“You told them I'm alive?” Toby asked.

 

“Yeah, when Jason said you were coming back to Gotham I told them. They're your friends and they've missed you,” Luke said.

 

“Thanks, Luke. I've… I’ve missed you too,” Toby said, scratching the back of his head.

 

“I missed you too, short stack,” Luke’s grin almost split his face.

 

“I'm not even that short!” Toby argued, but it was a losing battle. This was what home was for him, Luke, Jason, his friends, ad he was glad to be back.

 

* * *

 

Cass hugged Toby so tight he couldn't breathe. She had seemingly lost herself in the hug, physical affection came easy to her. It was a language she understood immediately.

 

“Cass… I can't breathe,” Toby said, his voice raspy. Cass immediately loosened her hold.

 

Duke hugged Toby just as tight, but let go sooner. Tim and Kon were late, so they sat down on the couch and chatted, Toby trying to keep his eyes open.

 

“What was it like?” Duke asked. He sounded hesitant.

 

“Dark, it was 3 days for you guys, but it felt like seconds to me if that makes sense? Kinda like when the power in your house goes off, but comes back on really quick,” Toby said.

 

Duke nodded. Jason had made chili dogs to celebrate the first time everyone was back together in almost a year and there was condiments set out on the table. Toby piled on raw onions and mustard, while Duke went with French’s fried onions, cheese, and mushrooms. Cass had chosen to eat it with just cheese. Jason was still outside on the terrace, grilling up the food.

 

“Luke and Jason decided we're going to all live here. Jason’s keeping the warehouse as a base of operations, but he said that maybe keeping us being heroes and us being… well us a little more separate could be good,” Toby said.

 

“I'm so glad you're back,” Duke said.

 

“I'm glad to be back,” Toby said around a mouth full of chili dog. He missed family time being too many chilli dogs and hanging out. Punching criminals in the face was fun and all, but sometimes just being with his family was nice.

 

Tim and Kon were late, well more accurately Duke and Cass were early. Kon floated forward in an instant, sweeping Toby up in a hug. He kissed the top of Toby’s head, his hug was not quite bone crushing, but it was close.

 

“I love you so much,” Kon said, he sounded breathless in awe.

 

Tim was standing several feet back, seemingly dumbfounded. When Kon released him Toby walked over, taking Tim’s face in his hands. He looked into Tim’s eyes, a beautiful dark brown. He almost got lost in them.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Toby asked. Tim nodded silently.

 

Kissing Tim had always been nice, but Toby had forgotten how comforting it could be. It was a reminder they were both okay, both alive, both still there. Tim’s arms wound up around Toby’s waist and for a few seconds they just forgot anything else existed. Until Kon made a huffing noise.

 

“I'm feeling left out,” Kon said.

 

Toby pressed a kiss to his lips.

 

“Better?”

 

“Much,” Kon said, a lazy grin on his face.

 

“God, you guys are disgusting,” Duke said.

 

They all laughed, this was home. It was Toby’s home and that would never change. He wasn't going to leave Gotham, he'd made his decision and he was going to call Nyssa in the morning.

 

* * *

 

“I want to stay in Gotham,” Toby said. “I want to start a team.”

 

Nyssa was silent on the other end.

 

“I can visit you, but this is my home. It's where I'm supposed to be,” Toby added.

 

“I'm glad you've found where you belong,” Nyssa said.

 

“Thank you,” Toby said.

 

“Toby, everyone in my family has had to find where they belong,” Nyssa said. “If this is where you think you belong, then it's where you do.”

 

Toby smiled over the phone. Nyssa was different than what someone would expect from a child of Ra’s al Ghul, she was nice. Living hundreds of years and the Lazarus pit hadn't poisoned her the way it had poisoned Ra’s.

 

“Call me if you're ever in Gotham,” Toby said.

 

“I will,” Nyssa said. “I hope you become as great as I know you can be.”

 

Toby didn't know why she believed in him so much, or why. He didn't even believe in himself most of the time and yet people believed in him, they wanted to see him succeed.

 

“Bye, love you,” Toby said.

 

“Love you too,” Nyssa said.

 

Toby laid back on his bed, it was early enough in the morning that the world seemed peaceful. His watch read 7 am, going back to sleep sounded like a good idea, despite his body slowly becoming more wakeful.

 

He was glad to be back, back alive, back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment y'all...


End file.
